The Shadow & the Demon
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Months of being so near her, and touching her, they went too far. Perhaps it was the curiosity of the untouchable, but one night the shadows reached out for demon and kept her trapped with him. Shikadai couldn't let the Sarada go now that he had her though as he claimed her for his own.
1. The Shadow and the Demon

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Shadow and The Demon**

He was over her body, his hands sliding over her sides as he felt the contours of slight form and savoring the dangerous, dark, edgy flavor of her that felt like he was kissing her chidori rather than her.

Now, Shikadai could never tell one when exactly this happened or why it was her, just that it always had been her. He didn't think there had ever been another girl who had captured his attention or fascination so thoroughly, and there had been plenty of other girls in his life.

There was Yodo, who was on the same team as his cousin Shinki. She was gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful with her pale complexion, blonde hair and blue eyes. But she bored him, he found her to be unimaginative, and she was practically Shinki's girl and he was not so much a fool as to try to take something that belonged to his cousin. There was ChōChō but she was on his team and he did not like her attitude towards him or others for that matter. Himawari had always been off limits because of Inojin's infatuation with the younger Uzumaki girl. And Shikadai found most of the civilian girls to be boring.

But then there was Uchiha Sarada, a girl who had fascinated him in so many ways since their childhood. Ever since he had met her in her mother's hospital, she had always captured his attention.

However, there was one problem with Uchiha Sarada, and it was not even a thing she was really aware of or rather seemed unaware of, it was her father. Uchiha Sasuke scared the hell out anyone who so much as looked at his daughters, and Shikadai did far more than looking lately. Wisely, Shikadai worried about them being caught, but that was also a part of the thrill as Sarada's head fell back from his and a moan escaped her lips as he cupped one of her small breasts.

"Shikadai," she gasped as she writhed beneath him.

"Sarada," he whispered as his lips trailed over her jawline and he lightly nipped her pulse. There was a thrill here, touching the untouchable Uchiha Sarada, feeling her in his grasp, and under him as her legs wrapped around his hips and he was drawn into her.

This woman beneath him, a woman who was a monster in strength, a demon by reputation, and an untouchable Uchiha was panting desperately as her hips innocently grinded against his. He groaned at the friction on his clothed cock as he looked down at her.

"I… I want…" she gasped in coherently as his hand massaged the small mound. She was so unbelievably soft, he found is fascinating.

"What?" he whispered as he pulled away to watch her, her glasses had been discarded in their heated tryst.

"Hn…" she groaned as he lightly tugged the nipple and she arched, he lazily smirked, she was so reactive… it was fun and pleasing.

"What do you want Sarada?" he asked as he leant over her to tug her ear lobe. For months they had been meeting up on little dates and he had stolen her first kiss from her, and they now had frequent make out sessions when they were alone and no one could tell her father.

"I don't know!" she innocently admitted as he came over her and kissed her slowly, languidly and savored that flavor he knew to be Sarada now. Shikadai knew exactly what he wanted, he was like his mother that way, however, like his father, he liked to take his sweet time getting what he wanted. And with Sarada, it took all his will power not to rush her, manipulate her to where he wanted her, or to just take her like she was an easy girl when he knew she had never had sex, a boyfriend, or even been kissed before he stole that first kiss.

"That's alright," he breathed when he pulled away. "We go as far as you want," he assured her. He wanted her trust as much as he wanted her so he was careful with this thing between them as he slowly unzipped her shirt, she impatiently tugged his, he sat up and pulled it over his head before she destroyed it.

He gasped in surprise when her cool, slim finger touched his skin and curiously wandered over his abs. Shikadai peeked at her and saw her onyx eyes filled with fascination and wonder and he chuckled internally at the innocent look of inquisitiveness in her eyes. It felt like there was electricity coursing through his skin wherever her fingers touched as she let her fingers wander over his body.

"You're really warm," she observed and he laughed.

"Sarada," he came back to her noticing that the heat he was feeling was gone in her eyes and he wanted it back as he kissed her. Lazily he prodded her mouth as his tongue traced her teeth, he enjoyed the taste as she kissed him back passionately. He liked to take her mouth slow, but Sarada was an impatient and passionate creature once one got past her cool exterior.

His hands slid over her smooth ivory skin as he slipped under her back to find the hooks of her bra. Finding what he sought he slowly slipped the clasp free and felt her stiffen when her bra was undone. He pulled away to assess her and then slipped it off, she moved to cover herself, but he was faster as his hands slid back over her ribs and he caught her hand.

"My turn to explore," he mused and saw her scowl as she blushed furiously.

"Fine!" she hissed. He had felt her breasts plenty of times before when they were making out but seeing them was a different thing entirely as he slowly brought his hands over to them and cupped them again. They were small, but Sarada was built like her mother and rather small. He found he liked the light weight in his hand as his thumbs slid over the rosy nipples, she gasped, they puckered a bit and he smirked as he kissed her languidly again before kissing his way down her jaw, down her pulse. She squirmed when he lightly pressed his lips to her collar bone and he made a note to come back here one day as he continued to kiss, nip, and taste her skin to one nipple.

Sarada continued fidgeting as his thumbs never ceased their teasing, he liked how honest she was about her reactions, and how she squirmed at his touch.

Unable to resist he opened his mouth and captured one nipple earning him a startled yelp from Sarada, who's fingers now pulled hair down as they tangled in his hair. Lightly tugging on the nub with his teeth as his tongue circle her nipple had her moaning, gasping and whispering his name in a way he liked. The throbbing in his pants was getting harder to ignore though when her hips ground against his innocently and her legs tightened around his hips.

If he didn't know better he'd have thought her to be a minx, but this was Uchiha Sarada.

No man, or woman, had even had the courage to try to kiss her with her father looking after her now, and no one trifled with her because of her own temper.

"Shikadai," she pleaded as she arched against him, his hands gripped her hips to cease her grinding before he did something they couldn't turn back from as he lightly tugged her nipple again. Good Kami did she taste divine! A little like vanilla and there was a sweet flavor about her which made him think of baked goods. She clearly spent a lot of time in her grandparents' bakery, he thought as he pulled away from the swollen breast. Lightly he trailed his way over to the other breast and smirked at her panting, writhing form as he held her hips with bruising force.

"Sarada," he murmured against her skin.

"Please," she pleaded and he continued with his quest of undoing the composed Uchiha. She moaned lowly when he captured her hard nub in his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. He could feel her hips squirm in his grasp and felt his own desire throbbing hard and straining against his too tight pants. But the few times had had done this he had learnt he rather liked taking it slow and having the girl a writhing mess before taking her, because it felt so damn good to feel her coming around him; so tight, and hot, it was suffocating, intoxicating, and empowering.

Sarada's hands grabbed his finally as she struggled to pry them off her hips.

"I… I wanna…" she gasped in coherently as she tried to get him to release her. He knew what she wanted, it was what he wanted but he wouldn't let her grind against him when he was struggling to remain still and not scare her to death.

"Sarada, Sarada," he chanted as his brow rested on her heaving chest. He could feel her heat radiating and he wanted so badly to have her after months of making out, but he wasn't going to scare her off when he was working hard to keep her as his.

Shikadai happened to love the girl in his grasp, he loved her for a long time, even when he had dated other girls trying to convince himself that there was nothing between him and Uchiha Sarada, that she was just a friend of his. But when he had seen Boruto steal a kiss from her months ago, he knew that it wasn't a stupid crush; he loved her, and had wanted to eviscerate Boruto from throat to belly and light him on fire for having dared to kiss what was his.

Not that Sarada was his at the time, but that had been the thought in mind.

"Sarada, we…" he gasped when she managed to press her hips to brush his over sensitive bulge. "We, need to stop," he said.

"No! please! Please!" she pleaded desperately in a breathless tone.

"Sarada, if we don't stop now I'm not stopping," he warned her. Green met ruby as they stared at one another for a long moment.

"I want you, please, Shikadai, I want you," she whispered.

He groaned as he leant over her, his mouth languidly moving over hers as his hands slid down her hips, her grinding resumed as his hands rested on her thighs. She was determinedly trying, he knew that, and as his hand slid under her skirt to her panties he could feel her wet heat already soaking the material and he hadn't touched them. Quickly he pulled her skirt and panties off of her as he pulled away to stand off his bed to discard his pants.

Sarada blushed innocently as she lay on his bed, and he decided that his was going to be the best night he could give her.

"You're sure," he asked again before he pulled off his pants.

She nodded as she blushed more. He moved fast then, for as much as he liked slow he didn't want to scare her off and have her leave him achingly wanting as he kicked off his pants and settle between her legs again.

"Last chance to say no," he said carefully as his hands rest on her hips and her own hands came to his shoulders.

"Please," she nodded and he kissed her hard again as he lined up to slide into her.

She was so damn wet, and tight, it was hard to slid into her boiling heat with how tight she was as he slowly rocked his hips into hers, sliding into her slowly. She gasped as she pulled away from the kiss, he groaned in pleasure as her heat all but strangled him.

Good Fucking Kami! She was so tight; it was hard to think as he felt her squirm in discomfort. He felt a barrier and stopped as he looked up at her. Whirling ruby eyes held pain, determination, and she was pleading with him as her mouth whispered his name.

"Fast," she panted in discomfort. "Fast," she repeated and chanted.

He obliged her as he surged into her quickly. He groaned in pleasure as he was engulfed into her heat, completely sheathed in her. Sarada's nails ripped into his shoulders as she arched against him, groaning in discomfort as he felt her muscles clenching around him.

"Shikadai," she whispered.

"Mm," he moaned as he focused on not just giving into the desire to just surge into her.

"Just go," she whispered in discomfort.

"Sarada?" he whispered.

"Just move, please, it'll…" she groaned and he complied with her demand. He tried to go slow but soon she was groaning, and shoving against him in response. Their movements were clumsy as Sarada moved with him, but he felt her slowly move with him, or he with her, it didn't matter as he felt the blinding edge coming towards him as his body tightened and he felt everything him seeking release.

Sarada cried out, when he felt her constrict around him he managed a few strokes before a shout escaped his lips and he felt his own release his him with gut ripping force as he saw white behind his eyes and quivered.

Collapsing on her he gasped for breath as they both lay there. Slowly rolling off her he wanted to continue to enjoy her warmth as he pulled her close.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Demon," he murmured as he lightly kissed her temple.

"I did not start this," she gasped as she squirmed in his arms.

"You're troublesome," he said softly as he yawned and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"You're a shadow," she muttered.

"Hmm, you're definitely a demon," he grumbled as the sleep overtook him as they settle. He liked feeling her close to him, if he had known she felt this right with him.

"I did not start this," she slurred as he felt her relax. smiling to himself he let the sleep take him. this felt so damn good; now he only had to hope they were not caught.

* * *

When she roused slowly she pulled herself up, looking around groggily then she felt his arm. Turning slowly Sarada bit her lip as her eyes settled onto the sleeping form of Nara Shikadai and she blushed. Closing eyes again she curled up beneath the covers again and pressed closely against the warm man she was in bed with and smiled at having finally had a taste of what Himawari and ChōChō would never shut up about.

She'd leave before dawn, but for now she would enjoy being around him.

She had had a crush on Shikadai for forever, and she was really happy that he had been the one that had taken her virginity. It had felt wonderful, as she smiled and snuggled to him.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy The Shadow and the Demon! =)**


	2. The Demon and the Shadow

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Demon and the Shadow**

Uchiha Sarada did not do relationships, this was her first conscious thought upon waking and feeling the warm comfortable male body beside her.

She hadn't been interested in a guy since the first one to ask her out had done so on a bet and dare. And at fifteen that had not only damaged her pride, but it had destroyed her confidence in her looks. She knew from then on that she was never going to be whatever it was that guys looked for in girls.

At fifteen the most humiliating part of that date was that she had actually tried, tried to look pretty, or look nice, to look decent, and she had had fun. The young man in question was charming, he was a bit older than she; two years to be precise, and he was more mature than most the guys in her age group. And she had found him to be very handsome. So, yes, she had tried to look the part of pretty, and had even been a bit excited for that date in question. And it was fun, it was all so much fun, and she had enjoyed herself, she had laughed, and she had savored the moment. Until the end.

Now, Uchiha Sarada was not a fool, she had tensed the moment he pulled her into an alley, and he had pressed her into a wall with a lewd grin she had never seen on a guy's face before. He had then told her that for showing her a good time she would repay the favor by letting him have his way with her so he could win the bet for seducing such an untouchably ugly girl.

That had crushed her, but it had hurt him so much more.

A broken jaw, three broken ribs, a ruptured liver, shredded kidney, two broken legs, and a perforated bowl; he was not comfortable recovering in her mother's hospital where every nurse had wanted to neuter him. Oh, and Sarada had kneed said asshole in the groin as hard as she could before leaving him behind her.

But after that she had vowed herself off boys, relationships, love and any follies of that sorts. She would not be played the fool twice, and it was better to be alone than destroyed.

Do not get her wrong, she wanted to love, she wanted to be loved in return, and she wanted that connection, the one that her parents had. But she was an Uchiha, she was not unaware as to how her families' emotions could be dangerous. Her father had even told her as much upon his return. Not that it mattered, Sarada analysed everyone around her before letting her guard down or keeping her guard forever erected around her heart.

However, there was a deep curiosity within her, she had on numerous occasions listened to her friends and their sex lives. Himawari never shut up about how great Inojin was, ChōChō had an exuberant lover with the stamina of a stallion in Metal Lee, Yodo had an attentive lover in Shinki, Mirai and Hajime were the 'ideal' couple. And then there was Mitsuki and Boruto. Boruto was a known womanizer, but Sarada knew him to be bi; not that he advertised his exploits with the men he slept with. And Mitsuki was gay, and very candid about his sex life when Boruto would start teasing their teammate. Then there was the matter of her own parents' sex lives (which was something she desperately wished she didn't know about).

So Sarada was curious about 'it', what was so wonderful about it that every girl and guy sought it out? Which was why she had steadfastily ignored her curiosity, settling it with Icha Icha novels when it roused itself on this matter, and listening to the open exploits of her friends.

No matter, she was a dedicated kunoichi and at nineteen, she was a virgin. Not that it mattered to her, relationships were not her thing. She was content with her family life, her family ties, her friendships, and her work at the hospital, in the ANBU, and with the Eighth Hokage. There was nothing wrong with her for not having a relationship.

Even so, in her private time at her apartment she would study her face, look at all her flaws and wonder if she really was ugly like the other boy had said. Oh, Boruto always tried to steal a kiss or two from her, but it was because of the challenge and not because of her. Sarada was well aware of the difference, which was why she constantly evaded his attempts to capture her affections.

So imagine her shock when she was asked on a date.

And not just any date, but a date with her biggest crush Shikadai. She had been so baffled and stupefied that she had only nodded in agreement and he walked off saying he'd pick her up at seven. As she had readied for the date, she had tried to think up a thousand reasons to politely leave before her heart was in trouble.

However, she wanted to know, craved to know, what it was she as missing which was why she went on one date assuring herself that Nara Shikadai would not get the better of her. Well, one date turned into two, two to three, three to four, ectara, and now…

Now she groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes to reality and found herself staring at Shikadai's sleeping face.

Sarada felt her face heat up with a blush as she bit her lip to try to harden her melting heart. Shikadai hadn't roused which was why she hesitantly moved her hand to move a stray strand of his disheveled hair out of his face. She tensed when he grumbled and she felt his arm pull her closer. Once he relaxed again she slowly reached out, her fingers tracing his brow, then his eyes, she lightly traced his fanned lashes. Growing bolder as he did not rouse she traced his face slowly, memorizing everything about him before the reality hit and she was a laughing stock again. Her thumb followed the line of his nose as she slowly fanned her fingers over his cheek, enjoying the rough feel of them.

Shikadai didn't move and tentatively she let her fingers trace his jawline to his chin where they came to rest. Staring at his lips for a long moment wondered if she could get a kiss from him one last time because now that he had had her he would surely tire of her. Instead of testing out her desire for a kiss she slid her thumb over his bottom lip reveling in it's soft feel.

A startled yelp escaped her when he lightly nipped her thumb and she found herself staring into alert green eyes.

"It's rude to wake Naras," he whispered sleepily as she pulled her hand back to herself quickly.

"Naras are always sleeping," she countered coldly as she scrambled out of the bed. She was sore, and a bit stiff but she could handle that. "I need to go."

"Sarada," he yawned.

"Um… thank you for… for last night…" she said uncertainly as she found her discarded skirt but no luck on her panties or shirt. Sliding the skirt up over her hips she picked up her bra, fumbled with the clasp before gathering up a discarded shirt and yanking it over her head.

"Sarada," he said seriously.

"I… thank you, you can now collect your winnings from whoever you made a bet with, congratulations, you got me, now, you've won, I'm going," she said unsteadily as she scooped up her shoes and quickly ran to the rooftops of the village before her humiliation of falling for the charms of a guy set in; again. Making her way home she skidded to a halt, yanked open her door, slammed it, locked it before sliding to the ground and rubbing her eyes.

How fucking stupid could she be!?

There was no way last night had been because he wanted her. Shakily gaining her feet she rose up and moved to her shower, a hot shower would hide whatever tears fell from feeling used, and she could pull herself together and get to work. she stopped in front of the mirror as she turned on the water and cursed having forgotten her glasses.

Biting her lip she inhaled sharply as she reminded herself that the seal wasn't important, she didn't need the glasses, and that losing her temper over her own stupidity would do her no good.

The shower was on, she was about to strip to clean off last night from her body when there was a knock on the door. her Sharingan was quick to whirl to life as she picked up a poisoned kunai and walked to the door. recognizing the chakra she slowly opened the door, letting the kunai fall behind her.

"Hn?" she managed as she stared at the young man about to break her heart.

"We need to talk," he said firmly as he walked into her place. She tensed at having her space invaded by someone who was going to break her.

"You do not get to spout nonsense after mind blowing sex when I'm half asleep," he snapped firmly which had her tensing against the door. "And secondly why the hell would you think I would sleep with you for a bet?"

"Because!" she snapped.

"Sarada," he said darkly.

"Because! I'm am not beautiful like Himawari, or a goddess like Yodo, or a curvy beauty like ChōChō or a gorgeous athlete like Mirai! I am me! And the last idiot I tried to date called me ugly so forgive me if I don't think you're interested in me for any reason other than my family name, or my father, or a bet!" she shouted at him as she glared at him feeling the tears well.

No. Her mind firmly snapped at her; Shikadai did not get to have her tears after taking her virginity. She was not that pathetic!

"Oh Kami," he muttered.

"Now, I'd prefer to keep my dignity, and if this was all for a bet please leave and never tell me so I can keep the illusion that for a night I was pretty and desirable," she said as she moved to open her door.

"Uchiha Sarada, you are the smartest woman I know, and what I just heard was the biggest load of bullshit ever, and I work in diplomacy, I've heard bullshit," he said.

"I will not feel used, Shikadai, and I do not like lies," she warned him lowly.

"I will have you know that you're gorgeous, maddeningly smart, and unbelievably amazing. And I don't do anything I don't want to do, Sarada, even for the sake of a bet," Shikadai said lowly as he leaned in on her.

"I doubt it, I've seen the girls you date, there's no way a guy like you goes for a girl like me,but last night was beautiful and I would like to keep that memory, so please, leave," she mumbled.

"No, I will have you know I have been after you for a while, demon," he warned her. Sarada frowned.

"I doubt it shadow!" she spat back.

"How about I prove it to you?" he murmured.

"A lazy man like you does not ever do anything that exerts energy," she blandly pointed out as she slipped out from between him and the door before he did manage to kiss her and forever break her heart when she found this all out to be a sham.

"You are the most troublesome, evasive woman I have ever encountered!" he sighed as he looked at her, she folded her arms.

"I am not!" she snapped.

"Uchiha Sarada you are," he said solemnly. "And I am taking a shower with you, because you should not have left my bed."

"You do not get to have a shower with me, you get to leave and collect your winnings and do the stupid things guys do to pat one another on the back for getting laid," she snapped as she side stepped him.

"Sarada, there was no bet, no bargain for me to sleep with you, no nothing, I have been wanting to date you; because you are the only smart woman I know, since we were thirteen. Now get your ass in the shower," he said as he grabbed her. "And I like my shirt on you," he said.

"Are you torturing me? Playing off my emotions? Because if you are I will break you into rubble and walk away from you," she snarled.

"No, I'm not, though you will be the death of me at this rate, you troublesome girl!" he said as his hands slid under the shirt she was wearing, she gasped at the cool feel of his calloused hands and trembled a bit.

"Um… Shikadai… what are you doing?" she asked as she felt his fingers at the line of her bra.

"You left before we finished Sarada," he said and she bit her lip when he slid her wire bra up.

"And after the shower?" she whispered breathlessly feeling his calloused hands on her breasts as she stared in those green eyes as he leant over her a bit.

"Well, it took me years to get her, and I'm not dead yet, I have you… so we'll see," he murmured lightly as he kissed her hard. Sarada sighed as she leant into him. Slowly her fingers slipped below the hem of his shirt as she let her fingers wander up the planes of his abs.

"Shower, running," she whispered, hearing it running.

"Good," he murmured as they stumbled into her bathroom. Sarada was startled at how quickly he stripped her, she was quick to hop into her steaming shower with him when he was done stripping and was startled when he shoved her into the corner of the shower.

"What are you doing?" she murmured when he pulled away and picked up her soap.

"We need to be clean," he murmured. She just stard at him for a long moment in silence before he slid his fingers into her hair, she liked the feeling as she felt her eyes close and her body relax. Shikadai was slow with massaging the suds into her scalp, she was purring by the end of that as he ducked her head under the water. It was when his lips were on hers again that she could feel that same heat from the night before as his mouth moved over hers'. His hands again slid over her as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Fast," she gasped.

"Sarada," he warned as he tugged her bottom lip in his teeth.

"I have work in thrity minutes," she whispered as he sucked her pulse.

"Fast it is," he groaned as his hands slid down her sides as he hoisted her up by her ass. Sarada gasped when his hips snapped into hers'. It stung a bit to be stretched that way, and it hurt a little to feel him that deep in her, but it felt so good as her nails dug into his shoulders and she squeezed her eyes shut. Groaning her head rested on his shoulder.

"You alright?" he moaned lowly.

"Are you supposed to feel that deep?" she asked with a hard groan.

"Kami Sarada," he chuckled as he moved in her. The sigh that escaped her lips as her head fell back, she could feel him so deeply! It felt great! She loved it as she felt him moving in her.

"Harder," she whispered. She wanted something, something hard, something more. Shikadai complied with her demand and she could groan as his hips surged up into her. Biting her lip again as she squeezed her eyes shut she let out a ragged breath as his teeth lightly scraped over her pulse. The heat was pooling and tightening in her stomach again as he moved in her.

"Kami…" she shuddered as she shuddered against him.

One of his hands were between them, she was crying out soundlessly as she clawed at his back. Fuck! She could see stars as everything in her snapped. Shikadai never stopped moving until she was lax against him, she felt him shudder as warmth filled her; she groaned. She'd have to get the morning after pill.

Limply her legs slid off his hips after he pulled out of her and she was propped against the wall.

"That is not nothing," he murmured as he kissed her lips.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"Because, you're gorgeous," he murmured as she struggled to regain her breath. There was an alarm going off in her room which had her attention as she scrambled out of the shower.

"Shit!" Yanking on her clothes she struggled with pulling on her pants and shoes, yanking her bra and shirt on as she left the place, again without her glasses.

* * *

Shikadai chuckled as he watched her run out of the shower and hurry away.

Finishing his shower he got dressed as he walked out of the apartment. He made it to work when he ran into Boruto.

"Hey, how was your night?" he asked as they walked together.

"Well," Shikadai shrugged as they walked into the Hokage office.

"Have you seen Sarada?" he asked.

"Nope," he lied as he walked into his office.

The glasses in his pocket. He had her glasses still and he liked knowing that he had them, he knew then that he was sunk. Now it was just a matter of getting Uchiha Sarada to realized that this wasn't a game, a bet, or a joke, this was real. After hearing what she said though he was tempted to track the guy who had hurt her like that down and strike the fear of Kami into him.

But that wasn't what a Nara did.

However if he ever ran into the man again there would be blood.

For now though he was setting a plan to go about catching the elusive Uchiha and proving to her that this was very real.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy The Demon and the Shadow! =)**


	3. The Shadow and the Demon II

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Shadow and the Demon**

Shikadai had a problem, and as he stared at the red glasses while he sat in his office he tried to figure out how to get around that problem. It was a bit frustrating really, he had never once considered the reason for Uchiha Sarada's reason for not dating.

His ears perked at hearing a sound outside his office door which had him shoving the glasses into his pocket just as his door opened and in walked Shikadai's greatest fear.

The Uchiha Patriarch.

Uchiha Sasuke looked at him indifferent, blankly and Shikadai did his level best to do the same. But good Kami was the Uchiha terrifying

"Mission," Sasuke said.

Shikadai blinked in confusion.

"Your father said you had a mission for me for the Ōtsutsuki dimension," Sasuke coldly stated.

"Oh, right," Shikadai shook his head. "Not enough sleep last night, sorry," he explained as he pulled out the scroll with the report of the Ōtsutsuki sighting and handed it to the Uchiha which had Sasuke nodding before walking to the door.

Alone again Shikadai just stared at his ceiling and gave up trying to focus with those red glasses in his pocket. So he went through the motions today, he tried not to think about the small, ebony haired Uchiha, and he tried not to wonder what the hell he was doing with her and how to stay off her father's radar until he could win over the entire clan. Because with Sarada came her Haruno grandparents, Kakashi, Tsunade, Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Satoru, Uchiha Sadao, Uchiha Sayuri; and if he got all them to like him and approve of him then there were slim hopes of him winning over Uchiha Sasuke.

With this in mind, he walked towards Sarada's apartment because they hadn't finished their talk from this morning. And he was not going to let her go about thinking that this thing between them was something expendable or fake or whatever the hell she thought this was, because he was not fool enough to let her go after having finally catching her.

Looking at her door he knocked lightly and when it cracked open he stared down at an onyx eye which was assessing him carefully.

"We didn't finish our talk," he informed her blandly which had her blinking. He walked in then, he didn't care what she thought or what she felt by him doing this because he would get it through that thick head of hers that this thing between them was very real.

"What do you want?" she asked hesitantly as she shut the door and he pulled out her glasses. "I couldn't find them at your place, why do you have them?" she asked as she snatched them back.

"They were under my bed and I brought them over this morning when I came to talk to you," he shrugged as he fell onto her couch. Sarada perched herself just out of his reach and stared at him with unblinking black eyes that revealed nothing of what she was thinking.

"What are you doing here Shikadai? I thought you were done," she said.

"And why would you think that?" he asked lazily.

"You got me, move on," she shrugged as she examined the lenses of her red glasses.

"You have to stop thinking like that, Sarada," he sighed.

"Shadow, I do not think you are here because of what I think," she said coldly as her eyes narrowe.d

"And why do you think I'm here, demon?" he asked her as he stood up. He moved slowly towards her and Sarada's eyes were assessing his every move which had him wondering just what was going through that head of hers.

"I don't know," she reluctantly said.

"Can't be because I like you?"

"People don't like me," she replied blankly and that had his lips twitching. Everyone, and he did mean everyone, in their class liked Sarada, people in the shinobi world respected her, and he knew for a fact every nurse and doctor liked her at her mother's hospital. Not to mention his family actually adored her; seriously, ever since they were children and his mom would help out Sakura by watching Sarada, he had always heard the 'why could I have had a daughter' talk from his mother.

"Hmm, that's troublesome, cuts the competition down though," he said.

Sarada snorted and he caught her chin.

"You are trouble, demon," he said coldly and he saw her eyes narrow on him. "But this isn't one of my games."

"Mighty words for a shadow," she countered icily and he felt his lips twitch with the smirk he felt.

"I will catch you demon," he warned and leant over her.

"I doubt it," she whispered as her eyes were half closed and her attention on his mouth, he kissed her. It was a light brushing of the lips but there was a heat he felt whenever he was with her, it was something he could only describe as a burn. Like she was the Amaterasu she would use, or she was ice that could kill him. But it was so damn appealing he could never seem to pull away from her as his tongue slowly traced her lips, he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth, when her lips parted he took advantage of her submission.

Shikadai took his time, he liked slow, he liked savoring and the dark edge of Sarada was something to be savored rather than missed or neglected. His hands were in her hair, and he felt her hands clench on his shirt as he kissed her. It was a head rush, and one he was feasting on as he pulled her closer, she wriggled to get slower and he wondered if she even noticed. Slowly he pulled away from her as he parted for air, smoky eyes, a light blush on her cheeks and swollen lips. His handiwork, and he rather liked it.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she grumbled. He smirked and leant in for another kiss when she squirmed out of his grasp then.

"No!" she squeaked and he lifted a brow at her. she turned bright red as she bit her swollen lip. "I'm… sore," she muttered.

"Ah," he smirked as he remembered the night before.

"And you tricked me into the shower so, no," Sarada said firmly, her red blush still there and her mused look ruining her stern tone. Oh, she was trouble, and his father was right, troublesome girls were the best.

"You are being evasive," he informed her.

"Am not."

"Prove it," he challenged. He lazily leant against the wall as he watched her. Sarada froze like a deer in the headlights for a moment then her eyes turned bright and she marched right up to him. Shikadai didn't see it coming as she grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard, kissed him like the dominate person she was and stepped back leaving him dazed.

"Told you," she smirked.

"Troublesome," he grumbled.

"Bye," she waved and he caught her waist when she moved to leave him in her living room.

"I'm not going anywhere Sarada," he warned her. she rolled her eyes, scowled at him and tapped her foot as if he were the most annoying thing in her world right then. He thought she was looking a bit murderous too, which was dangerous but he wasn't backing down as he held her waist.

"Annoying!" she snapped and tried to pull away from him.

"Sarada."

"What do you want Shikadai? Seriously, what do you want? I'm not going to let you hurt me!" she snapped.

"I told you, and I'm not leaving until you agree to it," he warned her.

"We went on a few dates, we had fun, we kissed, we made out, we had sex, now you're supposed to be bored and leave so I don't have to get a broken heart!" she snapped. He stared blankly at her.

"You are trouble," he sighed.

"No, I'm tired of being used by everyone for reasons I find out later, and you're… you're a friend, Shikadai, so I would like to not be used by you," she sighed as if she were exhausted.

"I'm not using you," he said blankly.

"Aren't you? What am I going to be? A booty call? A notch on your belt?" she asked.

"No, and girlfriend is the technical term the last I checked, sometimes, and no," he said blandly which had her staring at him with wide eyes.

"G-G-Girlfriend?" she sputtered as she stepped away from him and started back away. He sighed, folded his arms and watched as she moved to put the couch between them. Part of him was tempted to capture her with the shadows, but the last thing he wanted to deal with was a pissed off demon who could and would and did match him move for move.

"Yes," he replied blankly.

"N-No," she furiously shook her head. "I'm not… I don't… uh-uh," she sputtered and he chuckled.

"Sarada," he said calmly.

"G-Guys don't date girls like me," she said uncertainly as she moved out of his reach again when he slowly approached her.

"Sarada, sit before you trip," he said as he finally caught her and put her in a chair before she did get hurt because he had apparently stunned her half to death with his admitting of his goal. At least he didn't use the word wife or fiancé as words to tell her what he was going for from her.

"What are you after!" she snapped. "First you ask me out, then you sleep with me, there's nothing else to get here! Go play this game on someone else!"

"Sarada," he said calmly as he grabbed a seat and sat beside her. Sarada was glaring at him with wet eyes and he sighed. Whoever had messed up her heart would pay, but that was a matter for a different time.

"I let you catch me, now do what most people do and let me go!" she snapped.

"Sarada, just calm down," he ordered. She did shut her mouth then as she glared at him, she looked so confused and frustrated, it reminded him of when they were toddlers and she was trying to figure something out. "We will do this slowly, but my intentions are to date you."

His real intentions were to catch the demon, but he'd keep that to himself.

"Date? Me?" she laughed then and her head landed on her hands. "I'm cursed, I have to be," she muttered.

"Sarada," he said calmly.

"Fine, fine, just fine! You're going to be annoying and do this anyway so fine!" she sighed as she rested her chin on her folded hands and glared at him with wet eyes, but she hadn't cried yet.

"Sarada?"

"I will date if that's what you're after," she submitted. He lifted his brows, oh he knew she was up to something then, what that was, he didn't know, but he knew she was up to something.

"This isn't a game Sarada," he warned her.

"I don't think emotions are a game," she snapped.

"Demon," he sighed.

"Annoying shadow," she grounded back and they stared at one another for a long time. who ever had moved first he didn't know, all he knew was that his mouth was on hers, her hands were on his chest, and they were making out, Shikadai grabbed her ass, her legs wrapped around his hips as her arms came around his shoulders and the stumbled into her room. He fell back on the bed, Sarada was straddling him as she kissed him back.

She was so frighteningly small, he had never really felt she was small until moments like this and it was obvious that she was tiny. His hands slipped under her shirt then as she lifted herself a whisper away from him.

"This had better be real," she murmured. He smirked and pulled her back to him for a kiss.

* * *

Sarada was exhausted as she lay on her tiny bed tucked up against Shikadai staring out at her room. Truth be told she was terrified; and a little uncomfortable, as she let him hold her against him. She wanted this to be real so desperately she was afraid that she had made it up in her head, she wanted to have the connection and then he had come over and said girlfriend, and dates, and everything around her had come shattering down.

Boruto had once told her she was not dateable because she wasn't submissive enough or sweet enough, or kind enough, she didn't know if that was true or not but she knew that she was a difficult person by nature. She didn't mean to be difficult or challenging, but she didn't really want to be hurt again. Besides, she was an Uchiha, playing all her emotions close to her vest kept her from being hurt, most of the time; and then there was Shikadai.

Closing her eyes, she clutched her hands at her heart and hoped that she didn't break when this was over or a sham or he just got tired of her.

Sarada was really uncomfortable being held and spooned like this. She didn't mind being held, but she slept on her stomach and she wanted to do that now as she squirmed out of Shikadai's grasp, picked up her sleep shirt, pulled it over her head and started out towards her living area to pick up a blanket and pillow to sleep on her couch.

"Where are you going?" he sleepily asked when she reached her door.

"Oh… um… uncomfortable," she mumbled as she rested against the door and he sat up then as he rubbed the sleep off his face.

"Hm?"

"Stomach sleeper," she muttered with a blush and he stared at her. "I don't like sleeping on my sides, or back."

"Oh," he nodded. "Get your ass back in this bed," he ordered.

"For a lazy man you're bossy," she folded her arms but knew when she wasn't going to win as she reluctantly crawled into her bed, Shikadai moved to sleep by the edge and she was tucked up against the wall like she liked to do as she rested comfortably on her stomach. He stared at her for a long moment.

"You cannot keep leaving after we have mind blowing sex," he said.

"Hn," she submitted as she felt sleep over coming her.

"Good," he sighed.

"Annoying shadow," she mumbled sleepily as she hugged her pillow and bundled herself up in her covers.

"Cover hogging demon," Shikadai yawned, she felt a heavy arm in the middle of her back as she was pulled close to the other man, she smiled a bit as oblivion took her and she enjoyed being near his heat.

She never felt Shikadai watching her, and she never felt how he held her tight before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy The Shadow and the Demon! =)**


	4. The Demon and the Shadow II

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **The Demon and the Shadow**

She stiffened when she woke against a warm body with a heavy arm across her back. Turning her head she stared at her bedmate for a long moment and let her eyes squeeze shut as she curled up a bit and tried to press closer to Shikadai.

Alright, she was still a bit braindead at the thought of Shikadai wanting her as a 'girlfriend'. Sarada felt that Shikadai needed to have his head checked, but she was… she was savoring the thought. Oh, she wasn't going to, well, she wasn't going to get her hopes up or get her heart involved. She was certain that after the novelty of her wore off Shikadai would bore of her. Until then… until that happened, she would be with him.

"Sarada," he muttered as she curled into him.

"Hn?"

"Stop moving or I will jump you," he muttered.

"Hm, I like sex," she sleepily admitted as she inhaled Shikadai's scent and enjoyed the forest smell on his skin, she rather liked it, there was a cool feel about his scent which soothed her soul in a strange way. It had since she had been about fifteen and they had started hanging out because their friends were… well, their friends were pairing up and stuff.

"I have figured that out, demon," he grumbled.

"Mm," she nodded and savored the warmth beside her when she gasped about being shoved into her wall, her eyes stared at his sleepy green ones, she found his mouth on hers' as he lazily kissed her and she felt her hands slide up his chest as she slowly and hesitantly moved her mouth with his as she explored his own mough. She traced his teeth, she felt his tongue and he warm mouth it felt so good being like this with him right now as she wiggled up so she was level with his mouth again and he pulled away.

The lazy look in his eyes had her heart beating harder as he came back and kissed her. The shadow knew how to kiss, she thought numbly as his lips moved over hers', his tongue tracing her lips as she slowly parted them. Shikadai deepened the kiss slowly, she just savored the sensation of being tasted as she slowly moved her tongue with his. His hands fisted in her hair as he pulled her closer, slowly her hands skimmed up over his back as she felt those muscels.

For one as lazy as Shikadai, one would think him to be soft, even for a shinobi, but that was far from the truth as she felt his muscles react subtly to her touch. Shikadai had to be one of the hardest guys she had ever encountered, and in her medical experience she had seen it all. Slowly Shikadai pulled away from her as he stared into her eyes and she found she loved his green eyes.

They were like a cat's, and they were ever observant and sharp despite his lazy persona.

"Shikadai," she whispered her consent then and she knew she had him as his mouth was on hers', his hands abandoning her hair as they slid over her cheeks, down her neck and to her collar bones. She moaned lowly as she just felt him. he was so warm, it was intoxicating as she arched against him and savored the feeling as his hot mouth traveled over her neck.

"This is in the way," he murmured, she didn't protest as he slid the shirt over her head and shoulders. She stared at him though as it was tossed aside as she lay there in only panties.

"I like your eyes," he whispered.

"I wish I had green eyes," she admitted softly; she had always envied her mother's eyes and had always wanted them because onyx or ruby red was just so dull or scary depending on who talked.

"I like your Sharingan," he whispered and she moaned as he nipped her collarbone. Shikadai settled between her legs. His hands abandoning her shoulders as they skimmed over her body. She gasped when he ghosted her breasts, and she squeezed her eyes shut, she wanted him to touch her breasts, that's what she wanted, but he seemed determined not to give it to her as his hands grasped her hips with bruising force.

"Kami! Shikadai!" she whimpered as his tongue slid over her bone and skin. The shivers which rippled through his touch had her grasping her sheets as she tried not to squirm too much to show him how much she was enjoying this. Biting her lip, she tried not to cry out.

He didn't seem want to move faster as she felt his hardening member against her slit, his hands on her hips, and his mouth lazily trailing open mouthed kisses over her chest.

"So small," he murmured, she felt her eyes snap open as she glared at him.

"I can't help being small!" she gasped.

"I like small," he assured her and then his mouth was on her breast, she groaned in relief, in shock and felt her back arch against him as she ripped at her sheets. His hair ticked her breast, and she felt one of his hands leave her hip, she screwed her eyes shut as she tried not to squirm but it was no use. Shikadai's calloused hand slipped between their bodies and traced her slit, her hips bucked at him then.

"Shi-Shika…!" she strangled out as his finger dipped into her slit. His tongue lazily swirled her breast as he gently suckled, she hadn't thought this could feel so fucking good! Whimpering escaped her lips as his fingers found her nerves, she felt her legs spread a bit wider for him, and he moaned against her in response.

"Sarada," he breathed as he pulled away from her breast, her chest was heaving, and he slowly kissed his way to the sister breast.

"NGH!" she choked, her back arching as her hips squirmed, his finger was teasing her entrance, she could feel the ghosts of a touch there and she wanted him. She wanted him in her so bad as she heard a sheet finally tear as a low, loud, and throaty moan escaped her. finally his finger slipped into her heat, she whimpered in a moment of relief but then he was gone.

"Bastard!" she shouted, she felt him smile as his teeth lightly tugged her nipple.

"I can't wait either," he assured her before he was suddenly off her body completely. Sarada shivered as the cool apartment air slid over her then, but she couldn't take her eyes off Shikadai as he grabbed her hips, and slowly he lined them up as he slid into her. Sarada moaned lowly at the relief; it hurt a little, probably from being a virgin the night before last, but it felt so fucking good.

"Sarada," he chanted repeatedly as his head fell against her shoulder.

"Shikadai," she pleaded with him once he was fully impaling her and not moving. She needed… she needed him to move, she needed it now as her hips slowly squirmed. That ripped a low moan from him as his hands grabbed her hips, he pulled out, she panicked momentarily thinking he'd leave her completely but then he surged forward.

She gasped, something in her sang, the heat which was already boiling was now molten, and he repeated the motion. Slow, hard, deep thrusts, she found herself slowly following his rhythm as something in her continued to tighten, the heat pooled in her stomach, her back arched, her mouth chanted his name, she couldn't control herself. And that cliff… it was coming, she wanted it, she wanted it so badly as she panted.

"Sarada," he groaned as he started speeding up.

"Faster…" she squeaked, stars were erupting before her eyes as he found that spot continuously. Her fingers were fisted in her ruined sheets as she whimpered out. she was so close! So close! She wanted… she wanted him.

His mouth was on hers' again for a sloppy kiss, but she dove her fingers into his hair as her heels dug into her mattress for more leverage. He continued to speed up as skin hit skin, and the heat in her filled her, overflowing her senses as she finally arched away from him, his mouth on her neck as she screamed. Everything exploded in her, the tension snapped as the heat flooded her, it felt so good, and it felt like she was on fire. There was white only behind her eyes as she fell into her bed heaving for breath. She felt Shikadai follow her, groaning her name as he fell on her and they lay there panting. A blush crept up on her when she realized he was in her still, and softening. Slowly he pulled out and rolled onto his back.

"Shit," she whispered.

"I can't feel my toes," he moaned, she giggled then and it wouldn't stop.

* * *

Everything stopped for Shikadai when he heard a sound and slowly he peeked at his bedmate. She was giggling!

He was stunned.

Why? Well, one must first understand that Uchihas are stoic by nature; and he could attest to that since Sarada's father hadn't been around the village for nearly nine years, but she was a naturally quiet, stoic young lady, and that had only come even stronger when her father was here. True, she had that lopsided smirk she would wear, there was the rarer smiles; also lopsided, and there were her condescending smirks, all of which he loved, adored, and treasured in his heart. But a laugh from her… he couldn't even count on a single times he had heard her laugh because it was something she didn't do.

Hearing this sound had him slowly smiling as he reached up and touched her cheek. Wide ruby red eyes looked at him then and he chuckled.

"I've never heard you laugh," he murmured.

"I laugh," she defended.

"I like it," he promised as he pulled her close. It was their day off; or at least he thought it was. And if it wasn't he worked in the afternoons anyway.

"You're being ridiculous," she grumbled and squirmed.

"Sarada, I've been after this for years, I'm not ridiculous," he assured her as he kissed the nape of her neck. He'd have his work cut out to actually catch her, but he would get he in the end.

"I gotta go, I have training," she said as she squirmed against him.

"With who?"

"With Boruto and Mitsuki, Konohamaru-sensei is expecting me," Sarada said as she pulled away and crawled over him, he watched her pale ass, and smirked. He loved watching her ass. It was very beautiful.

"Mmm, we could take a day though, have lazy sex," he whispered as he snuck up behind her to slip his arms around her. She stiffened but relax.

"Raincheck?" she asked as she looked at him with those big onyx eyes of hers.

"Sure," he surrendered as he kissed her temple and pulled away. She was quick to get dressed, he was quicker to crawl back into her bed then and watch her as she finished getting ready and was gone ina flurry of red and black.

Chuckling he fell back in her bed, grabbed her pillow and held it to his nose.

Stomach sleeper huh? He could work with that considering he had thought she was a corpse a few times last night when he had woken up to see her unmoving.

He could get used to this, and he would make her see that this thing was real.

Reluctantly he got out of her bed, pulled on his own discarded clothes and walked back to his place to take a shower and get ready for a game of shogi with his father and to talk to his father about how to get Uchiha Sarada. She was an evasive one, and Shikadai felt he was going to need all the help he could get to catch her.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy The Demon and the Shadow! =)**


End file.
